sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Arctis
Born several years prior to the Jedi Civil War, Darth Arctis '''is a famed Dark Lord renowed for his accomplishments in the arcane techniques of Sith alchemy. Current Affiliations Ensuing his return, Darth Arctis rejoined the ranks of the Sith Imperium. Devoting a considerable portion of his power base to the accomplishment of its goals, he briefly served as an advisor to the Imperium's sovereign, though swiftly rose to occupy a seat on the High Council and now controls the Sphere of Production, Logistics, and Treasury. Biography Early Life ''***Note: Contradictory accounts make chronicling of Arctis' early life difficult.***'' Born on the arid world of Dromund Fels less than a decade prior to the Jedi Civil War, Arctis manifested Force sensitivity at an unusually early age. The first of his generation and a descendant of Ludo Kressh, the boy's rise to glory was all but inevitable. Lord Necus, father to the youngster, saw opportunity to usurp his superior, Darth Igrol, a member of the Dark Council holding reign over Dromund Fels. Arctis witnessed the crippling of his father by Igrol's hand at the age of ten. Having been offered a place as Igrol's apprentice, the child decapitated Necus at the Councilor's command. Having served at the side of Darth Igrol for fiteen years ensuing his father's death, he received the moniker '''Arctis and was granted the title of Sith Lord. Building a Power Structure While the Republic clashed against the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, Darth Revan, and his apprentice, Darth Malak, Lord Arctis had begun securing subordinates that would give rise to the vast power base he would control centuries later. On his own homeworld of Dromund Fels, he assumed command over the citadel once belonging to his father. Some years later, he stumbled onto an oubliette, in which a holocron constructed by Naga Sadow, detailing several alchemical techniques, laid. Instructed by its gatekeeper, Lord Arctis became familiar with a ritual through which the dreaded Sithspawn terentateks were conjured. During an expedition on the planet Tatooine, the Sith Lord encountered the chieftain of Clan Vizla, a famed cadre of Mandalorian mercenaries. The aspects of their meeting have dissolved into rumor, though the chieftain and his clansmen swore loyalty to Arctis and vowed to comply should he ever require their services. The Sith Emperor & Purge of the Dark Council Personality & Traits'' '' "You're a monster, Arctis. ''Beyond evil." "Evil? Merely a label man gives to those whom he deems threatening." ''-- Lord Synax to her master, Darth Arctis, moments before the former's death Instinctivlely, Arctis is dangerously sadistic and devoid of empathy. The apparent friendliness displayed toward his peers is but a mask; there is more to Darth Arctis than meets the eye, and few underestimate him and live to regret such a failure. His cruelty is known to surface whilst young acolytes come under his tutelage in the Sith Academy. Arctis does not view inexperience as a legitimate excuse for failure, and many an initiate have died at his hand. Despite his inhumanity, he excells in the field of diplomacy, having secured a strong alliance between the Sith Empire and the Gree Enclave during the Great Galactic War.